drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Deiria Sha'Veer
Name: Deiria Sha'Veer Physical Description: Deiria is slim and looks taller that she really is (5'6/1.70m). Her eyes are deep blue and her blond hair is long and so straight that it cannot be curled properly. She is not a beauty but she has something special. Place of Birth: In a farm that belongs to White Tower (near Tar Valon) Character History Deiria is 17 years old. Her mother used to be a dressmaker's apprentice in Tar Valon. Her father is a Cairhien noble, but his identity is unknown. The Cairhien noble was bringing her sister to Tar Valon (to begin AS education) and he wanted to have a new coat to return journey. So he called the dressmaker (and her apprentice). While making the coat Deiria's parents fell passionately in love. But soon he had to leave Tar Valon and as a remembrance, he gave Deiria's mother a golden sapphire ring. Deiria's mother had to move to back her home (to a farm near Tar Valon) because she was pregnant. Even though Deiria is illegitimate child, she has had a happy childhood. When she was 16 her family thought that she should learn a profession, so she was sent to Tar Valon as dressmaker's apprentice like her mother had been. First year in Tar Valon was miserable. She was lonely and her mother died in an accident. All her belongings were sent to Deiria, so was her father's ring. Deiria saw lots of novices, accepteds and Aes Sedais when working in Tar Valon. She didn't like dressmaking much, so she thought that it would be great to be Aes Sedai one day. Then, when making a dress to a Brown sister, she asked impulsively if the sister could test her. She could, and as a result she was asked to see the Mistress of Novices. Novicehood The first years in the tower were very hard to Deiria. She missed terribly her mother, and she didn't have any friends. Partly because she was shy, and partly because she found other novices often very childish and she just did't get along with them. Later she did had friends, like Dawn, Carise and Elyssa, and even Leona, who seemed to be very peculiar to Deiria. Unfortunately many of her friends were raised to accepted earlier than she was, even she did study hard. And finally when that day arrived, she failed. She was not ready to the test. She even failed second time and started to consider she was one of those very old novices that never passes the test. Finally after being 14 years and 7 months in the Tower she passed the Accepted test. The early years in the Tower strengthened her tendency to do everything right. She was sure that rules were not made in vain. There was always a good reason behind all those chores, rules and tasks novices had to do. Even Deiria grew to be hard on herself, she never judges others that way. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios